


Dinnertime

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [8]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM commands, F/M, Kitty - Freeform, Master/Slave, Puppies, Slice of Life, like actual puppy and kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: A glimpse into Buck's life when he's on leave. Demanding pups, good food, and his beloved mistress.





	Dinnertime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baysian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/gifts).



Sebastien never thought he’d ever have this life.

A little puppy tangles itself around his ankles, yipping and panting with its tongue out, as he hefts a bundle of firewood over his shoulder. It barks sharply when Sebastien tries to move off, dodging the tiny furball as it dances around his feet merrily. It’s an adorable reason to be stopped, all things considered, but you were waiting for him to restock the fireplace inside.

“I need you to move aside, sir,” he talks to the dog in a calm, conversational tone, shuffling forward to avoid the pup as it continues to jump and nip at his trousers. “Sir, you are being very disorderly.” A happy bark answers him. “If you don’t calm down, you’ll be arrested, do you understand Mr puppy?”

The pup pants and does a full body shake, as though laughing at its owner. It does relent though, charging forward and stumbling up the steps to retreat back to the warmth of the house. “Good idea,” Sebastien grumps with a small smile and follows suit. Inside, he’s met with numerous furry faces clamouring at his knees, yapping and howling and panting.

“They were getting angry, Bas,” you say to him from inside the kitchen where you’ve already set out the multitude of cans, bowls, and bags.

The soldier points accusingly at the adorable pup, “He was being a nuisance, _mon ange_.” The offending canine just plops on its rump and scratches its ear.

Amused, you just shake your head and turn back to preparing vegetables for dinner. “Bas.”

Your stern word does the trick, and Sebastien quietly dumps the firewood in its place, moving to the kitchen so he can give the demanding pack their dinner. As he does, he passes a tall shelf. In the blink of an eye, a slender black cat leaps off it and onto his shoulder, rubbing up all over his close-shorn head and bristly cheek. Greeting the old feline affectionately, he passes a hand over its head and deposits it on the counter. The cat is silent as it waits for its turn to eat, watching with its tail curled around its paws in contrast to the writhing mass of bodies at Sebastien’s feet. With its good behaviour comes dinner and the cat digs in noisily, the dogs whimpering in jealousy.

They mill around as he distributes out their dinner, perking up when he whistles sharply. “ _Garde-Ãƒ?-vous._ ”

As one, the six dogs sit in a straight line, ears perked and eyes trained on him. Even the pup, who has only been trained for a few weeks, follows suit. They stay still as each has their bowl set down before them one by one, going through a series of commands before they get to eat. Soon, the kitchen is filled with the noises of several hungry animals digging in, and it makes him a little hungry too. Though he won’t get him until the chores are done.

Looking over, he sees you dribble olive oil over the pan of vegetables, prepping them to join the nice slab of roast in the oven. Like a woolly shadow, he creeps over, tiptoeing until he looms over your shoulder and nicks a slice of carrot before you can react.

“Bas!” You gasp and whirl around, smacking his hand a moment too late. The carrot crunches between his teeth as he chomps down on his prize, enjoying the flurry of slaps that you land on his hand. “Bad boy!”

Jokingly, he barks and ducks his head when you pinch his ear. “Mmm, pinch harder, mistress.”

In answer, you twist your wrist and let him go with a huff and a roll of your eyes. “Go brush your horse, Bas. Come back when you’re done. Should be in time to set the table for dinner.”

Sebastien nods and leans in close to receive a hard kiss, his hand raising to your waist even as yours grab a handful of his hair. Your kiss takes his breath away and pulls a blush to his face. He rumbles as you push him away, though it turns into a purr when you fondle his cock briefly. “Will you brush _my_ horse for dessert?”

A laugh escapes you. “If you’re a good boy, then yes.”

With a nod and a pep in his step, Sebastien presses a kiss to your knuckles and goes on his way. You can see him through the kitchen window, see him greet the mare who trots over with a toss of her head. With the vegetables and the roast cooking slowly, you’re free to admire him as he leads her to the barn and brushes her down. Sebastien confided in you that he never thought he’d ever reach a point in his life where he’s satisfied with a mundane life. Well, mundane compared to life working for Rainbow.

Time passes. You clean up after the animals. Sebastien comes back covered in dust and snow and showers. The oven timer dings.

Sebastien emerges from the bathroom just in time to help you set the table as you dish up the food. His body is damp and warm from his shower, his skin smelling clean and fresh and mingling with the aroma wafting from the food. Without asking, he helps you carve the roast and place it in the middle of the table with the vegetables. Table set and food ready and waiting, he stands by your shoulder as you sit at the table.

“Kneel.”

Sebastien goes down wordlessly, eyes trained on you like his dogs were for him earlier.

“Hands.”

He stretches his arms out in front of him, palms up. You press a kiss to those rough palms, enjoying the small smile he gives you.

“Expose.”

Oh, he loves this one. He spreads his knees wide, taking his hands back to lift the hem to his teeth, exposing his furry chest and abs. His chest heaves at the heat of your gaze, his cock rising to attention just like his arms as he laces his fingers behind his head. You lick your lips at the picture he presents, trailing your toe over his pebbled nipple before you shift back to sit properly at the table.

“Good boy. Come have dinner.”

Your boy grins and lets go of his shirt, getting to his feet quickly to serve you some meat and vegetables, even pouring your requested amount of gravy on it before tending to himself.


End file.
